The Marauder's 6
by SlyFeather
Summary: 7th year for the Marauder's plus 2 (rated for later chaptersas well as for Sly's mouth XD)
1. Sly's Plan

Disclaimer: _SlyFeather does not own the character except for Sly and Feather. A.N: The first chapter is done by Sly herself. So don't wish to kill her for crappy writing please!_

* * *

**Chapter One **

** Sly's Plan**

* * *

{Her heart flew as her love declared his undying love for her, she threw her arms around him and} 17 year old James Potter tossed down the paper he was reading.  
"That's the most lame, mushy thing I've ever read Sly!" he said looking a fellow Gryffindor and Marauder, the girl called Sly. She pouted at Prongs.  
"You can be so cruel at times Prongsy!" Sly said.  
"Will you stop calling me Prongsy...it makes it seem like we're a 'thing'" he replied looking over at his best friend Sirius Black, who was grinning widely.  
  
"Really Prongs you and a few twisted others would think me calling you Prongsy meant we're a 'thing', everyone else knows it just a brother/sister type thing. Right Moony?" Sly said, looking over at her crush of four years, Remus Lupin (although she'd never admit it).  
Remus looked up from his book "Well..." he started "she's right James, everyone knows your relationship is very brother/sisterly and nothing more." he finished with a don't-argue-with-me tone, a tone Sly loved cause it was always followed by a smile that made her melt or at least make her wish she could.  
  
"Hey Sly, you're drooling." Said Sirius snapping Sly out of her daze (which she cursed him for).  
"I wasn't drooling!" she snapped as a slight blush found it's way to her cheeks. Sirius was the only one who really knew how Sly felt about Remus. Oh, how she'd wanted to kill Padfoot when she found out he'd read her diary, but afterwards she was kind of happy, because now she had someone to spill her feelings for Moony to. Ok, sure, she had her best friend Feather, another 17 year old girl, to spill her feelings to but it wasn't the same...Feather just didn't understand, then again anyone dating Snivellus wouldn't understand.... She loved her friend dearly but Feather was just crazy for dating Snape!  
  
"Do you remember when Feather told us she was dating Snivellus?" Sly asked, as she picked up Remus' iced tea instead of her cream soda by mistake.  
"Yeah, Wormtail almost wet himself!" James said, holding back a laugh from the face Sly made after taking a drink of the tea.  
"Yeah." Sirius started "All those times Peter tried to wow her went down the drain when she told us, he looked about ready to cry." he finished, as Peter stuffed his face into a bag of chips. It was know throughout the whole school that Peter had a thing for Feather, even though she didn't even look at him twice when it came to liking him as more then a friend. But any chance Peter might have had was smashed when he set off a dung bomb under Snape's chair, for some reason Feather didn't think it was funny...it was hilarious! Sly had never heard Feather scream at them for so long, had it seemed to go on for hours.  
  
"He was kinda heart broken, wasn't he?" Remus snorted as he looked up at Peter.  
"Leave me alone!" Peter squeaked from his seat, sounding hurt.  
"Awww, we're sorry Wormtail, we didn't mean to upset you again..." Sly said half amused.  
"You really need to get over it Wormtail! Just give up, you have no chance!" James said laughing.  
"You mean like you have no chance with Lily?" Sly asked with a smirk.  
"That's different then Peter's problem!" Prongs argued as both he and Sly glared at each other.  
"You two really do act like brother and sister." Remus said as he set down the book he was reading (Romeo and Juliet O.o).  
"Nah I'd say they bicker like an old married couple" Sirius added "we are not!" both James and Sly yelled at Sirius.  
  
"Seeing as how Feather is on a date with Snape, let's plan our next prank on him!" Sly suggested, plopping down between James and Sirius  
"I've got nothing..."James and Sirius said in union.  
"Well never fear!" Sly began. "I have the perfect plan!" she said with a semi-evil laugh.  
"Well tell us." said Remus.  
"Ok! Imagine Snape with bright pink hair and purple robes!" Sly said with evil tone in her voice.  
"Brilliant Sly! I'd love to see the look on both Snivellus and Feather's faces!" James laughed as he imagined what Snape would look like.  
"Feather is gonna kill us." Sirius snorted with glee.


	2. Feather's Date

Disclaimer: _Again SlyFeather does not own the Characters except for Sly and  
Feather (or any other Characters they may make up...)_  
  
Sly's A.N: _Feather wrote this chapter Sly is innocent! Sly wrote no mush!  
Muahaha gets slapped by Feather_

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Date Between Feather and Severus**.

* * *

The cool air of autumn blew through the dusty streets of Hogsmede, causing a lock of Feather's hair to dart out of it's bun and tickle the back of her neck. She didn't do anything about it though, as one hand was holding a mocha latte, the other holding Severus's hand. She was blushing, as he stroked her hand with his fingers. No one had ever made her feel as special as Severus made her, and with a sigh, she admitted to herself just how fragile the relationship was.

Severus was friends with Lucius, who was Feather's cousin and whom she hated with a passion. Severus also didn't like Feather's best friend, Sly, because Sly was muggle-born. Feather decided to worry about it for now, and taking a sip of her latte, she vowed to enjoy her date with Severus. But by now, the single strand of pale blonde hair that had gotten free of the bun was getting in her face, and she dropped Severus's hand to fix it."Allow me." Severus said, tucking the lock of hair behind her ear. She blushed, as his long, slender fingers moved to the back of her neck. They were pleasantly warm in this cold afternoon, and she looked up into Severus's eyes, smiling softly. He returned the smile, and leaned down to kiss her. Her breath caught in her throat, she'd never been kissed before, and she a bundle of nerves."Vincent." He whispered her name, before pressing his lips into hers. (Ok, so her name was really Victoria. She preferred Vincent.) Her face flushed with heat, as she tentitively wrapped her arms around his neck, dropping the now cold latte to the ground. The kiss wasn't a particularly long one, but it felt perfect to Feather, as she smiled up at Severus. "We need to talk about something Vincent." He said, the smiling dying on his face slowly."What's wrong Severus?" She asked, though she knew the answer. She could see it in his eyes. He couldn't get along with her friends, and she couldn't get along with his. She sighed, dropping her eyes so she couldn't read his."Oh by Merlin, Vincent, I'm not dumping you!" He chuckled, gently tilting her head back so once again she met his gaze. "However... if your friends don't stop hexing me, and pranking me..." He sighed, and dropped his own eyes for a moment. "I'll have to seriously rethink whether I want to be in this relationship or not." He finished.Tears came to Feather's eyes. "I've tried to talk to them, Sevie, I really really have. I can't control my friends." She said softly. She pulled away from him and turned around, pretending to be interested in the Shrieking Shack, but really trying to hide the pain in her eyes. Severus wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back against him unwillingly."Vincent." He whispered. She didn't respond. "Vincent, I don't want to let this relationship die, but your friends are trying to kill it. Please... ask them at least once more to stop."  
"Alright Severus." She said, turning around and burying her head in his shoulder. "Please, can't we just enjoy our date?" She asked. Severus grinned."Of course. Come on, let's go to the book store, I need to see if the potion book I ordered came in."  
"Alright." Feather giggled, finding herself unable to resist Severus's grin. She linked her arm in his and they ran to the bookstore, laughing in the autumn breeze.  
  
TBC

* * *

Sly's A.N: _as you can see Feather get very mushy when it comes to Severus..I would have written this chapter...but it always ended with me and the guys hexing Severus..._  
  
SlyFeather A.N: _Please review we wanna know what you think.... Just be gentle.... We're very delicate._


	3. Sirius's Secret

Disclaimer: _Yet again SlyFeather does not own the Harry Potter or Characters except for Sly and  
  
Feather (or any other Characters they may make up...)  
_  
Sly's A.N: _Note about Chapter 2 A.N I love reading Feather's mushy! Also this chapter was written by me Sly...._

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Sirius' Secret  
**

* * *

Now sitting back on the chair she was on previously "I'm bored!" Sly declared sitting upside down in the chair with her skirt laying dangerously low, Peter jumped behind the couch James and Sirius sat on "honestly Peter I'm not gonna hex you for fun.... This time" She insured him of his safety, Sly enjoyed hexing Peter to relieve her of her boredom.  
  
"Well if you're bored why don't you do that History of Magic essay you have" Remus suggested. Sly looked as if to consider doing the essay  
"Remus, I'd rather go on a date with Lucius then do that essay" she told him in a bored tone. Sly knew how much Feather hated Lucius, while Feather's hate was family wise, Sly's hate was personal. Sly was friends with Lucius for half of their first year but only until she made friends with James and the others (including Feather) and it didn't help much when he found out she was muggle-born, she became the target of his hexes and taunting.  
  
"Damn Lucius" she mumbled, as some of the after effects of his hexes still bothered her.  
  
"You alright Sly?" James asked seeing Sly was thinking (that alone was trouble) she simply nodded.  
  
"Uh-oh Prongs a simple nod this means something really is wrong!" Sirius said as he stood up taking a step forward.  
  
"Take one more step Padfoot and I'll tell them about Flaffy!" Sly threatened. Sirius froze.  
  
"You wouldn't!" Sirius said, his tone slightly worried.  
  
"Oh yes I would" she replied with a grin.  
  
"What the hell is a Flaffy?" James asked, completely confused.  
  
"Flaffy is-"Sly began.  
  
"Nothing!" Sirius interrupted.  
  
"It must be something to get you all worked up like this" Remus said setting down his book once again.  
  
"Flaffy is something very special to Sirius...something he's had sense he was a little boy" Sly informed them before Sirius could interrupt her again.  
  
"You mean that ragged old thing he keeps under his pillow?" Peter asked as a pillow collided with his head.  
  
"It's not ragged!" Sirius said, very annoyed.  
  
"Your right Sirius it's not ragged at all it's very cute" Sly teased testing how much she could annoy Padfoot before he snapped. "Ouch!" Sly complained as she was hit with the pillow that was behind James.  
  
"I'm going to bed," Sirius said as he walked upstairs grinning.  
  
"Give Flaffy a hug for me!" Sly called to Sirius, who replied with a nod.  
  
"How did you know about Flaffy, Sly?" James asked after retrieving his pillow.  
  
"Well Prongsy, you remember that year me and dear Padfoot dated?" Sly questioned James.  
  
"Yeah, you broke up after Christmas" he answered.  
  
"Correct! When I went to spend Christmas with him and his family that year Regulus told me about Flaffy" She continued with a yawn.  
  
"Sirius had the perfect idea, sleep," Remus said finally putting his book away for the night and standing up.  
  
"Should we wake him?" James asked pointing at Peter.  
  
"Just leave him Prongs, he'll regret falling asleep there in the morning." Sly said flopping over and getting up. "Night James, Night Remus" She finished as she walked up to her dorm and the other two went to theirs leaving Peter where he slept.  
  
TBC

* * *

Sly's A.N: _Ok, ok not my best work but at least it had a bit about Sly's past, not much but some.  
_  
SlyFeather's A.N: _Please review we wanna know what you think.... Just be gentle.... We're very delicate. _


End file.
